Microspectrometers are known. Components such as a diffraction grating, a mirror, evaluation electronics, and optical fibers are typically arranged in a housing or on a base plate, these components coupling the light to be analyzed into the spectrometer. A light source and the sample to be analyzed, through which the light of the external light source radiates, are provided outside of the microspectrometer. The light dispersed into its spectral components by the diffraction grating reaches a plurality of photodetectors via optical fibers.